bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mukei Tsuki
| team = Koryūmaru | previous team = Rōge | partner = Kodokuna Okami | previous partner = None | base of operations = | relatives = Bermuda (Father) Yakō (Brother) Ningyo (Mother) | education = | signature ability = }} Luxuriosa Lunae (豪華な月, Gōkana Tsuki; Latin for "Luxurious Moon"), commonly referred to as Mukei Tsuki (無形月, "Intangible Moon") is the leader of Koryūmaru. He is the son of Bermuda Kuchiki and Ningyo Hime, and the friend of Seigi Taishō. He is both a and a Minus, making him a hybrid of the two most influential races. The , believed to be the creator of the Minuses, is said to have chose him as the "proxy" capable of putting an end to the disputes between spiritually aware beings. Idiotic, Naive, and Egotistical, he fills the position of "Protagonist" in the events leading up to the creation of the Prosperous Era. Appearance Mukei is a fair-skinned individual with purple-tinted, short, black spiked hair. His eyes are slate blue, and possess a light grey tint. He is of average height (compared to an everyday teenager), and possesses a single outfit. The outfit consists of a red coat with black linings, a white long sleeved shirt with a folded collar, black pants, yellow belt, black shoes, a black neck tie with two yellow lines, and a pair of red and black headphones. Complementing his already unique and one of a kind appearance, Mukei possesses an uncanny tattoo upon the back of his right hand. This tattoo, reminiscent to the fly insignia that represents , is dark red in color. Both cartoony and obscure, this tattoo is a reference to Mukei's destructive nature. Commonly mistaken as the symbol for Koryūmaru, it has become a representation of Mukei's self created group of powerful individuals. Though, as the latter did not want this to remain the insignia for his infamous group, he had the tattoo of a dragon coiled around the aforementioned insignia. Personality Initially, Mukei was introduced as a crude and obscure individual whose only friend was Seigi Taishō. Possessing the demeanor of an egotistical demon, he could easily have been considered a delinquent during his time within . Starting pointless fights and getting into unneeded trouble, he was disliked during his time within the aforementioned city. Though, as time progressed, and he moved to in order to begin his journey, his character became paradoxical. No longer starting fights for the joy of pure destruction, he became a well mannered and highly adequate individual. Though, observed by many, he still possesses quite the unethical habit of taking deliberate pleasure into inflicting pain upon his opponents. His sense of justice is far beyond that of what it should be. Having been abused by his father at a very young age, his inclination toward retribution is quite strong. However, he allows for many things to bypass his extremely strict radar. Amongst these things are the actions of Koryūmaru members, and his own actions. Seeing as he has been described as an Egotistical Demon, this is more then enough of a reference to his nature as the protagonist. Though, with those being the only two exclusions, he is a man that disapproves of completely unethical behavior. Underaged drinking and smoking fall under this category, as he is commonly seen starting war-like quarrels with his companion Tenshi Hakai for his smoking habit. Pre-Genesis, the time period before Mukei came in contact with Gekkō Kirameki, was filled with impetuous decisions. Abandoning all reason and simply acting on instinct, the latter became an individual that "lived in the moment". Though, prior to actually confronting Gekkō, Mukei's demeanor shifted. Being both a balance of retribution and unethical destruction, he becomes a being that holds the undisputed title of protagonist. History Plot The Wrath of The Moon Under Construction Equipment Powers and Abilities Innate Zankensoki Hohō Mastery Zanjutsu Expertise Reijutsu Mastery Reirikai (霊理解, Spirit Comprehension) is a technique in which allows the practitioner to assimilate the excess spiritual energy that they dispose of through executing techniques, back into their body. This allows for them to recycle the energy that they exhaust on a daily basis, and use it to further enhance their already above natural stamina. In terms of utilization, Mukei is one of the very few masters in this art. Possessing quite an abnormally large amount of spiritual energy for his age, his inclination toward controlling it is quite obscure. Using this technique, he grasps the concept of manipulating both the Hollow and Shinigami spiritual energy in his body. Having once recycled and re-assimilated both sets of energy back into his body, the dividing border between the two energies is severed. This allows for an abnormal grasp on the concept of energy assimilation. Being the only to achieve this, Mukei has become quite akin to possessing an ability exclusive only to him. This ability, becoming a major part of his ability to comprehend the use of excess energy, is the ability to withstand the force of another being's spiritual energy. Through directly or indirectly coming in contact with the spiritual might of another person, Mukei is capable of integrating it into his own body. In doing so, he obtains the unorthodox ability known as "Spirit Tolerance". It was first demonstrated through receiving a powerful spiritual energy imbued strike to Mukei's person, which resulted in the latter being "electrocuted" by the maelstrom like power of his attacker. Hakuda Mastery Hakkei (発勁, Release Internal Power): Zanpakutō Ryōdo (領土, Territory) *'Kojin Kūkan' (個人空間, Personal Space) Shikai Bankai Quotes Trivia Category:Male Category:Minus Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Fanon Character